Loose Ends
"Loose Ends" is the final chapter of The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. Plot Mystique visit Irene Adler to tell her that her prophecy is incorrect concerning that Magneto failed in recruiting Superman, who shows no interest in helping Magneto. But, Adler corrects Mystique on the first part of the prophecy: Death shall rain from the sky, with unquenchable fire, but the Child will strive on, and shall never tire. Superman's destruction of the meteors finish the first passage of the prophecy. The prophecy is on track, but not yet completely fulfilled. This revelation troubles Mystique and her own agenda. A week since the events at Asteroid M, the X-Men enjoys their week off and their newest members, Gambit and Avalanche, are adjusting their life at the Institute. Superman finish his patrol and keeping any signs of Magneto. Alex is ready to return to Hawaii, but not without a celebration for everyone in having saved the world. At Kurt's suggestion, everyone flies to Smallville and have a meal at Martha Kent's home. After arriving at Clark's home, the X-Men retell Martha about the events that had transpired a week ago. Clark, however, noticed that there is something amiss; Magneto had mentioned to him about an associate, who wields magic powerful enough to conceal Genosha. Furthermore, Magneto's use of superconductors had a flaw: to achieve superconductivity, the Asteroid's core would have to be cooled to near-absolute zero, at zero degrees Kelvin. The North Pole was still too warm to achieve superconductivity by natural cooling. Clark changes into his costume to investigate. Superman flies to the Fortress of Solitude and meditate in the Meditation Chamber. His mind reaches the astral plane and makes contact with Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, whom Superman having previously met and befriended prior to meeting the X-Men. Superman shares his concern on Magneto's magic-using ally who helped him in hiding Genosha and enhancing Magneto's power. Strange identified that person who is as strong as him: Doctor Doom. Superman travels to Castle Doom in Doomstadt, Latveria, and arriving without any resistance to find Doom himself awaiting him while playing chess by himself. Superman demands to Doom as to why he helped Magneto. Doom only elaborate that he has his own reasons. As Superman left, Doom is left impressed. He has already known about Irene Adler's prophecy and what Superman is capable of. He find some time with his adoptive daughter, Anita LeRoux, a mutant with sonic abilities and a sorceress, who had been spying Doom and Superman's exchange, and showing some admiration for the Man of Steel. Doom is aware of Anita's affections and allow her pursuit if she chose to; however, he carefully advise her to be prepare before her encounter with Superman given his resistance to Kryptonite would do the same to Anita's magic. Doom then ask his daughter about the name she has given herself, in which she calls herself Siryn. Superman returns to Smallville and enjoys his time with his friends and family. Quotes Doctor Doom: Magneto told me of you...Kal-El. What you do not seem to understand is that, ultimately, there are only two kinds of people in this world: the kings, (gesturing himself) and everyone else. You, however, choose the way of the hero; you are not one of the riff-raff, yet you refuse to be a king. That, my alien friend, both intrigues and disturbs me. Normally, I would be immensely offended at someone coming into my house without permission, but in light of your...unique nature, I will simply offer you a piece of advice. (clenching his fist) Until you decide which kind you are...it would be wise not to meddle in the affairs of kings. Continuity *First appearances of Doctor Strange and Anita LeRoux (Siryn). Category:Last Son, Book One chapters